


事后

by amaoahu95



Category: RPS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-24 19:51:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21105074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amaoahu95/pseuds/amaoahu95
Summary: 这个月太忙啦，下个月多补几篇🙇





	事后

**Author's Note:**

> 这个月太忙啦，下个月多补几篇🙇

  


室内开着暖气，一团糟糕的床单上横着浑身是汗的田野，床单上一片一片渗着痕迹。金赫奎倒水回来的时候田野已经滚到床沿，差这么点儿就掉地上了。

  


“iko喝水。”金赫奎把人扶起来，软绵绵的田野年糕似的立马粘了上来。

  


“金赫奎你又欺负我。”两手环住脖子，田野歪着脑袋在他耳边小声嘟囔着，一晚上被颠来倒去折腾了好几回，嗓子都叫哑了金赫奎才堪堪满足。“坏人！”

  


嘴上抱怨，身体还是很诚实地贴着人家，也不管身上粘腻。湿漉漉的猫咪只有在主人怀里才不会恐惧能将自己淹没的深潭，这是他们来之不易的信赖感。

  


“因为太喜欢iko了才这样的。”金赫奎笑得看不着眼睛，揽着腰拉起田野。欺负田野真的是一件非常有趣的事情，无论哪一种欺负他都乐在其中。

  


彼此错过好多年，金赫奎不再羞于表达内心，田野的黏人功力则是与日俱增。踩着金赫奎的脚背，田野黏糊糊地一动不动什么也不管，金赫奎只好把人圈得更紧，小步小步往浴室挪。

  


暖灯烘热了空气，田野趴在扶手上由着金赫奎冲洗，水汽蒸腾，清新的果木香也显露三分旖旎。炽热的手掌在皮肤上打转，田野眯着眼睛昏昏欲睡，却仍然忍不住在抚摸下微微颤抖，本能似的做出反应，于是金赫奎不安分地向下游走捉弄。

  


“干嘛！”田野猛地回头，手指已经就这沐浴露滑进小口，“你今天明明戴……嗯……金赫奎！”

  


金赫奎瞅着爱人双眼瞪圆，嘴角都快抿不住笑了。他的手指细长，对爱人的身体又分外熟悉，一下就按到了最脆弱的位置。

  


“别闹了哥。”田野反手握住作恶的手，双腿微颤着快要支撑不住。金赫奎绕过胸前扣住他的肩膀，带着他站在镜子前，田野这才看到星星点点的红痕在身体自上而下蔓延，因失力而稍稍分开的双腿间更是泛滥。

  


“iko sexy。”金赫奎不再闹他，把人洗干净了裹着浴袍抱回房间。床单上已经干燥的斑驳叫田野更加脸红，金赫奎怕真把人恼了，赶忙换下床单。

  


田野不想理他，等他铺好床，背对着倒头就睡耐不住最近加强锻炼的金赫奎力气大，硬是把人掰过身体紧紧地抱在怀里。

  


田野其实也没生气，就是真的累了，金赫奎轻拍着背，捋顺了毛的田野又撒起娇来。

  


“晚安吻金赫奎。”田野撅着嘴仰起头仿佛高傲的天鹅，却又比任何人都渴望温暖。

  


金赫奎毫不犹豫地回应他，绵长且深情，如无声的誓言，一生只此一人。


End file.
